


Immunity

by msgenevieve



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, holiday fic, non-epilogue compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-06
Updated: 2006-12-06
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgenevieve/pseuds/msgenevieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's what you do afterwards that's important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immunity

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing written for my darling linzi20 who is very sick and feeling miserable. *hugs her tight* It's Michael and Sara, set post-series with a little holiday twist.

~*~

“I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.” Putting her hand on his shoulder, she pushes him backwards with a force that takes them both by surprise. “You can barely put one foot in front of the other.”

He narrows his overly-bright eyes at her. “I need to keep my promise.”

She studies his painfully flushed face, then curls her hand around his. His palm is clammy against hers, but she doesn’t care. All she cares about is keeping him quiet and still for the next several hours. “Lincoln said he’d take care of it.”

His mouth sets into a stubborn line she knows only too well. As always, she’s torn between the impulse to smack it off or kiss it away. “It’s not his job,” he mutters, his long fingers plucking fretfully at the bedclothes. “I made a promise.”

Her heart flips over as she smiles, wondering if she’s the only one who is experiencing a healthy dose of déjà vu. “Michael.” 

He huffs out an irritated, muffled sigh through his nose, then looks at her. “What?”

“She’s thirteen months old,” she tells him as she lightly scratches her fingernails up and down his arm in long, hopefully soothing strokes. “She’s probably not even going to remember she saw Santa Claus, let alone who took her, but if it means that much to you, we can do it next weekend.”

He glowers at their linked hands, lying amidst the bedclothes left tangled by his restless night’s sleep, then shakes his head, a rueful smile tugging at his mouth. His hand tightens around hers, then he lifts it to his lips. His mouth feels hot on her knuckles, and she hears his breath rattle thickly in his lungs as he sighs again, softer this time. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“It’s just that I wanted-”

“I know.” Shifting closer, she curls one arm around his neck, pulling him close enough to press a kiss to the back of his neck, then the top of his head. His skin is hot beneath her lips, and another surge of tenderness squeezes her heart. “I love you.”

He offers her a rueful smile, then leans against her in a gesture so trusting she suddenly finds herself blinking away the threat of tears. “Even though I drive you insane every other day?”

“Yes.” She presses her cheek against his, as if she might impart some of the coolness of her own flesh to his. Closing her eyes, she revels in the solid heat of him against her, the way his hand fits into hers, the way her skin seems to come alive at his merest touch. “Let’s just say I’ve built up an immunity.”

~*~


End file.
